A Father meets his Daughter
by Redlighting234
Summary: This is from the perspective of Armando Salazar in between chapters 11 and 13. It tells of the emotions he felt when he met this child of his for the first time and the feelings of watching that child enter the art of war. This is a one-shot and is apart of the " Daughter of Salazar" series I've created.


**A father meets his daughter - one shot**

 **This is based upon Amaya's adventure around the devil's triangle when she gets her first taste of battle and the art of war. Unknown to her she meets the man called father for the first time and he spares her from death in the devil's triangle. This is a story of a father meeting his daughter for the first time and getting to see what she's become. I wanted to do something Armando prespective so I could capture the deep emotions felt in that chapter. I hope you enjoy this and the rest of Amaya's story.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely own my original characters created for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean was a place of mysterious and mythical meaning to those who the sea and her legends. Surrounded by many reefs built up during the many centuries that the water had surrounded the place, surrounding it was a haunting and evil darkness.

In this reef sat a royal spanish ship inpaled by many sharp rocks. Sitting in the captain's office that had become rotten by the many decades spent in this cursed place, was a man that wore a rotten uniform of the Spanish navy. He had long black hair that floated in the air as if ghostly and a pair of vengeful pale brown eyes.

The man in question could be found staring at a beautiful painting that he had commissioned before that final voyage. His hand gently held a letter from his beloved Alexandria that told of the birth of a final daughter that had been named Amaya Esmeralda Anita Salazar, he had yet to lay eyes on this youngest child. And in the many years he spent trapped in this cursed triangle, he had regretted this.

The letter told him about how she resembled Alexandria, but with darker skin and black hair. In a letter written to him by his many daughters, he was told the young Amaya had his personality it brought a smile to his lips. So lost into the memories of a family he hadn't seen in so long.

 _" Captain Salazar, their is an intruder on the floor of the triangle! What should we do?"_ said Lieutenant Lesaro. A man who was extremely loyal to him and had been a great throughout his time in the Spanish navy. Getting him the desk as irration coursed through his body as he used to swords to help walk across the room. _" How many men are there?"_ he asked quickly.

 _" Their is only one, in a small boat! The men are awaiting your orders, captain."_ Smirking as he left the ship and walked across the water. " Allow me to deal with man. " Lesaro then spoke up again _" Captain, you should know that this young man resembles Alexandria."_

Stopping mid way from the ship as a look of rage crossed his face as he whirled around _" What do you mean, the young man resembles my beloved Alexandria?! We only had daughters!"_ Lesaro said calmly _" See for yourself captain."_

Ignoring this cryptic answer as silently climbed into the small wooden boat behind the young man as pointed a sword at the back of his neck. Watching as wooden oars were slowly dropped on to the wooden floor of the small boat. He watched as the young man eyes darted around the cave, looking at his men who surrounded them. As he lifted his head even further he saw the mask in her eyes break and showing the fear she felt deep inside.

He heard him mutter _" I knew the curse was real, damnit why me?!"_ This made him smirk deep inside as he heard the fear just like he saw it in his eyes

He watched slim yet powerful shoulders tense up as the young man slowly turned around. Revealing to him an almost mirror image of his beloved wife, from her cat-like features and those mysterious black eyes that held green and sliver fleks. He could see that the young man had dark skin smilar to his own and thick, curly short black hair cropped at the edge of his neck.

He wore a semi-loose white shirt with long sleeves that had been slightly stained crimson from the looks of it. A pair of semi-loose black trousers, a pair of leather brown boats, and a leather brown vest over her white shirt. She wore a black bandanna with a sliver stripe over her hair with a leather brown hat over it.

Glancing at his neck he saw the antique cross that belonged to his late mother, he had left it as a present for his yet to be born daughter. He looked at her with so much deeply felt emotion as he grabbed the cross around her neck gently. Glancing down he saw the name of his late mother and looked up whispered _" Amaya."_

He sadly watched as the fear increasd in those unmasked eyes. Some many questions he wanted to ask her that would remain unanswered until he left this cursed place. A flash of anger entered his heart at this thought as he silently wondered _" Why is my daughter dressed up like a boy and doing in a place like this?"_

Suddenly she pointed a finger at him as she asked _" Who the hell are you?"_ This made him snap back _" Young Lady's shouldn't cuss!"_ He reached down and touched the slightly curved scar across her cheek as thought to himself _" Where did she get this?"_ So deep in his thought he didn't notice he stiffen under his touch, this signaled the first of his ghostly crew to disappear back into the dark mist of the triangle.

He muttered to her _" You've grown!"_ sadly he turned away from his youngest child to disappear back into the cursed mist. Using his powers to knock her out and to usher out of these cursed waters. Muttering to himself as he watched the small wooden boat disappeared _" I look forward to our next meeting until then I shall be watching you."_

Walking back on to the ship as he ignored his curious crew who silently wondered why he didn't kill the young man like he normally would have. The rest of the night he could found staring at his most beloved objects with a new found interest. His mind wandered to why his daughter was apart of the navy and how Alexandria could allow such foolishness.

Two days later he was disturbed out of his depressed thoughts by his lieutenant entering the room and saying _" Captain, you need to see this!"_ Wordlessly he got up from his desk and followed his leutenant outside to where he could find his cheering at the battle happening outside of the triangle.

He watched as two ships posed silently on the left and right portion as a ship in the middle drove the British ship ever closer towards the entrance of the triangle. Climbing on a rock as he watched a group of navy officer swing on to the British ship to begin the battle. One in particular caught his eye and this sent fear into ghostly heart when he realized it was his own daughter fighting on the ship.

In silent amazement he watched her unsheath her blade with swiftness as she vertically slashed down her enemy followed by another one. He watched as she quickly walked down the deck before sliding to the ground to dodged a horizontal slash heading her way, this made his ghostly heart quicken in fear.

 _" She seems to be a talented swordsman"_ complimented Lasero to him _. " Yes she does seemed to be quiet talented at the art, yet I still wondered how Alexandria could allow such a thing as my daughter joining the navy."_ He saw her toss her blade into the air as she slide to the floor of the ship before catching it and stabbing the men in the stomach.

Another vertical slash headed her way as she used her left hand to claw the man across the face like a cat. Her hands then moved to quickly grip her sword together as she blocked a powerful slash from the man. Watching as she seamlessly began a barrage of wild slashs at the man, switching her sword back and forth with each slash.

 _" She uses' some very interesting swords movements."_ stated Lasero as he responded back _" Yes it seems she has started on the path to developing her own sword style, and at such a young age."_

Rage entered his heart as he watched the man slash randomly above the scar on her cheek, adding a second one above the first one. Seeing this made him want to go aboard that ship and kill the man for hurting his daughter.

He saw his daughter swing forth violently at the man as her left clutched her bleeding cheek. Suddenly she switched her blade into her left hands and sent forth a powerful right hook that sent the man sailing over the ship. This gave he cause to smirk devilishly as the man floated over towards the triangle, he would have fun tonight with this one.

Glancing up she saw her turn at the last second blocking a slash from another man. Curiousity entered his eyes as he watched her swung her blade forward into a powerful vertical slash as she crouched to the ground before launching upwards to slam her elbow into the solider behind her.

Dodging another wild slash from the man in front of her as she slammed the hilt of her blade into his stomach. _" She seems to have incrediable battle instincts already!"_ said one of his men in shock as another said _" Agreed, but those kind of instincts can's be taught, your either born with them or not."_

His daughter moved further across the deck slashing down various men that stood in her way, as he ignored the conversation surrounding him. Watching silently as she glanced up into the horizon and didn't notice a blade slash down into her right shoulder blade. This sent another bolt of anger into his ghostly heart.

He could see his youngest child covered in crimson as it rained down from the sky where many of the battles where taking place as British and Spanish swung back forth across the mast cutting each other down in the process.

Seeing her hat become knocked off as another sword slash at her as she sent forth a powerful blow to his cheek as she sent forth her own slash and dodged another strike at the same time. Once more he felt fear seeing her enter the heat of battle, and leaning backwards as she dodged a barrage of wild slashes.

Smirking as he watched her tumbling backwards allowing her sword to cut into a barral of oil before her sword pushed a lit lantern into the puddle of oil. _" That was a smart move"_ he silently mused. The ship immediaely started to blaze into an uncontrollable fire as he watched her allow her sword to the blazing flames.

 _" What are you doing now, wayward child of mine?"_ Smirking as she stabbed the heated sword into the man's stomach. He saw her walk further into the flames as he sword clashed with every blade that stood before her before clashing against a particularly strong swordsman.

She touched her sword to the flames again before it out to slash at the man with a stream of fire following it as she cut the man deeply and his scream echoed throughout the triangle. Sadisticly he chuckled as this sounded like music to his ears. He watched as she swung back to the other ship and the doomed British shipped entered the cove before going down in flames at the cave's entrance.

Through the deadly flames he stood on a rock as he saw those eyes staring into his own. Watching as she shook her head before opening her eyes again, by this time he retreated into the cave as ghostly smile made its way across his face. _" You seem to have grown up in an interesting way, my daughter."_

Before his eyes hardened into anger _" But it seems Alexandria will have too answer when I finally leave this cursed place."_

* * *

 **Their you have it, a one shot from the prespective of a ghostly father. I hope I made this one shot enjoyable for you, and that you could feel Salazar's raw pain at meeting his youngest for the first time under such circumstances. You get see chapter 11 and 13 from his point of view as he watches this youngest child of his become a woman by the first time he meets her. Let me know what you think in your reviews of this one shot apart of the " Daughter of Salazar" series.**


End file.
